One or more aspects of the present invention relate, in general, to managing memory of a computing environment, and in particular, to managing the allocation of memory pages.
A computing environment may include main memory, as well as auxiliary storage, such as direct access storage devices (DASD) or flash memory. Main memory includes pages of memory that are backed by real storage, referred to as real storage frames. These pages are ready to be accessed by applications, instructions, operations, or other entities. Main memory is limited in space, and therefore, typically only the most recently used pages of memory are maintained in main memory. The other pages of memory are maintained in auxiliary storage.
There may be various types of memory and sizes of memory that are to be managed. Inefficient management of memory may lead to a decrease in system performance.